


Good night, senpai

by skyarion



Category: Naruto
Genre: Forehead Kisses, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29822619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyarion/pseuds/skyarion
Summary: Tobi doesn't get nightmares, He just wants to sleep next to Deidara
Relationships: Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 31





	Good night, senpai

"Senpai, I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you?"

Deidara with a tired and sleepy face yelled at Tobi, "What the hell, Tobi. You can sleep with others. Get out, hm."

"But Tobi want Deidara senpai, please. Tobi will be a good boy."

Deidara sighed annoyed, "If you make me wake up again, I'll blow you up, hm."

"Ay ay, Captain."

Tobi jumped into Deidara's futon and immediately lay down there. Makes Deidara frown, "Who told you to sleep there, hm?"

"But Tobi wants to sleep next to Deidara senpai."

"I'm not going to sleep with you. Get out of there and use your own bed, hm."

Tobi did not move from his spot, "I forced senpai to sleep with me. Not a bad idea to share a bed, senpai."

"Of course, as long as it's not with you, hm."

"So mean."

Sighing, "Go, Tobi. I'm so sleepy, hm."

"Come here and get some sleep. It's not that difficult, senpai."

Tobi wakes up from his position and extends his hand toward Deidara, "We are going on a mission tomorrow morning. I won't disturb your slumber."

"Okay, but don't make a scene or I'll blow you up, hm."

"I promise, senpai."

Close his eyes, Deidara is really asleep. Tobi still opens his eyes and looks at Deidara. He doesn't have nightmares, just wants to sleep next to Deidara. He doesn't even need sleep. Lying down next to Deidara always kept him comfortable.

"Good night, Deidara." Slide his mask to the side, Tobi kisses Deidara's forehead, "Sweet dreams."

ㅡㅡㅡ

END.

**Author's Note:**

> English wasn't my first language, so I'm sorry if this is such a mess.


End file.
